1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical alignment liquid crystal display apparatus which is driven by multiplex driving.
2. Description of the Background Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is broadly used as an information display unit in various electronic devices for consumer or automobile use. In General, a liquid crystal display apparatus is configured by disposing a liquid crystal layer made of a liquid crystal material between two substrates that are placed opposite each other with a gap of roughly several micrometers. As one type of this kind of liquid crystal display apparatus, a vertical alignment liquid crystal display apparatus is known. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-93578 according to a patent application by the applicant of this application discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus configured so that the pixel edges of the respective pixels include line segments that are obliquely crossed relative to the direction of the orientation process. According to this precedent, it is possible to obtain a liquid crystal display apparatus that homogenizes the light leakage near the edges of the respective pixels when the apparatus is observed from an anti-viewing direction, and thus improves the display quality. Further, it has also been verified that the liquid crystal display apparatus of this precedent is capable of homogenizing the light leakage even in a case where the ambient temperature becomes relatively high, thereby maintaining the display quality. Furthermore, in the liquid crystal display apparatus of the precedent, it is only necessary to form at least one of the electrode edges of the electrodes respectively provided to the upper and lower substrates into a periodically bending shape, thereby resulting in the additional advantage of making it possible to align the direction of the orientation process to the up-down direction or left-right direction of the liquid crystal display apparatus, which is the generally preferred direction.
The liquid crystal display apparatus of the precedent described above forms the electrode edges in the planar view of the respective electrodes of one substrate into periodically bending shapes, and forms the respective electrodes of the other substrate into stripe shapes in the planar view, establishing each location where both electrodes overlap as a pixel. Specifically, the respective electrodes of one substrate of the liquid crystal display apparatus of the precedent are disposed so that the bending apex portions of these electrode edges overlap with the gaps between the respective electrodes of the other substrate. As a result, the bending apex portion is disposed between two adjacent pixels.
Nevertheless, in a case where a configuration wherein the bending apex portion is disposed between two adjacent pixels is adopted, high accuracy is required in the alignment process of the two substrates, resulting in the disadvantage of causing a decrease in yield as well as a decrease in production efficiency. This disadvantage becomes quite significant in a case where an attempt is made to increase the aperture ratio by further decreasing the distance between the electrodes.